


I'll Stay 'Til You Are Gone

by NoOneKnowsIWriteThis



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Garashir If You Squint, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Oops I killed Julian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis/pseuds/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis
Summary: Garak gets Bashir killed and comforts him through his final moments.





	

It was Garak's fault Bashir was there in the first place. Bashir had been trying to synthesize an antidote from the moment the poison's symptoms had appeared, but it had been Garak who'd smiled and suggested that the fastest way to find a cure was to infiltrate the terrorists' base and steal a sample from them.

If Garak hadn't tilted his head and teased and hinted and lured the young man into sneaking around a derelict ship on one of Bajor's moons. If he'd just left Bashir to puzzle and analyze and use his brilliant mind. If he'd just gone alone instead of cajoling the doctor into joining him. If he'd done any of that, Bashir wouldn't have died.

The greatest tragedy was that Bashir hadn't even been attacked. The ship was just too old and had started to fall apart, shaking itself to pieces.

One moment Bashir had been prodding Garak with questions about his work as a spy, the next he'd let out a choking gasp. Garak had turned to see the doctor impaled by a piece of the ship, running through the man's heart and puncturing both lungs. Even if they could get to the runabout, Bashir would be dead before they reached the station.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Bashir's eyes widened in shock and horror as he looked down, then he collapsed. Garak caught him as he fell, cradling the doctor in his lap.

Bashir gasped desperately, “Ga-rak,” cracking the word in two.

“Shh, shh,” Garak soothed, running a comforting hand through the man's hair. “Don't try to speak, Doctor. You did your best.” Bashir gave him a weak smile as a small trail of blood began to leak out of his mouth.

“It's over now. Just relax, I've got you.” Bashir tried to raise his hand, but barely managed to move it before giving up.

“You did your best,” Garak murmured, a sad smile crossing his face as he pressed a kiss to Bashir's clammy forehead. He held the doctor as his eyes grew glassy and his body grew cold.

“You did your best, my dear,” Garak whispered as he closed the man's dead eyes. “It just wasn't enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the second prompt here:  
> http://the-modern-typewriter.tumblr.com/post/159539909663/anonymous-said-to-the-modern-typewritercould-i


End file.
